In mammals, somatotropin (growth hormone) is normally secreted from the pituitary gland. However, exogenous administration of somatotropin to pigs has been shown to improve feed efficiency 15-20%, increase daily weight gain 10-15%, reduce carcass fat 10-20%, increase lean meat content 5-10% and reduce feed intake. Unfortunately, somatotropin (which is a small protein of 190 amino acids) is susceptible to gastric acids and protein digestion hence daily injections are required in order to be efficacious. Currently, welfare and ethical issues discourage the use of the pneumatic pST injection gun and the costs of daily administration restrict industry-wide adoption.
Recent advances in gene therapy have enabled the development of strategies which avoid the dependence on autologous target cells and immunosuppressive therapy by utilising transfected cells encapsulated in a semi-permeable alginate-poly-L-lysine-alginate (APA) membrane. The APA capsule environment is compatible with cell viability and growth so that transfected cells remain viable, secreting growth factors, for extended periods. The APA is permeable to small proteins and consequently gene expression can be controlled by external means. The APA barrier inhibits immune surveillance and cell rejection events so that non-host, highly expressing, cells can be employed in the capsule. The APA barrier may also prevent uncontrolled proliferation of the transfected cells in the recipient host. The APA capsule can be removed, potentially re-used, in order to negate the concerns regarding consumption of transgenic material. Further, if the capsule is damaged by severe tissue trauma a normal host-graft rejection would destroy the implanted cells.